Automobile manufacturers are increasingly offering for sale automobiles powered by electric motors. Electric motors provide numerous advantages when compared to traditional combustion engines. For example, electric motors typically operate more efficiently and emit fewer undesirable emissions to the environment. However, combustion engines generally outperform electric motors in numerous other performance categories and typically provide higher horsepower per pound when the weight of batteries are taken into consideration. Further, automobiles propelled by electric motors are generally more expensive than automobiles propelled by combustion engines and need to be recharged more often than a vehicle propelled by a combustion engine needs to be refueled. Therefore, in spite of the advantages associated with electric motors, consumers are generally reluctant to purchase motor vehicles propelled solely by electric motors.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a motor vehicle that offers the advantages of an electric engine, such as increased efficiency, as well as the advantages of a combustion engine, such as reduced cost and enhanced performance.